Love Me Forever
by epletre
Summary: Bella starts at a new school and finds some new friends. But will they accept her becoming friends with the mysterious Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped over a rock, walking a little bit faster.

"Stupid school trip," I thought to myself. This was my second day at my new school and everyone had been sent off to a mountain which the school had been walking over many times.

I had never been here, and of course I got lost. I had walked into to woods and it got darker and darker. No birds were singing any more and I couldn't see the sun. Suddenly it started to get brighter and my heart started to beat faster. I saw a few more threes and walked over to them. After another step I was out of the woods. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that my teacher wouldn't be that happy if he found out I got lost the second day at my new school. Now I just had to find my class..

"Who are you?"

I turned around at the sound of a voice. A boy sat on a stone, looking at the ground. If he hadn't talked to me I would probably not take any notice of him.

I could only see a little bit of his head and body, but even without seeing his face I knew I had never seen him before.

"I.."

Just as I had started to speak, he had lifted his head. His eyes had meet mine at once with such force that it shocked me. I stumbled a few steps back, loosing my breath, taken aback by his beauty.

There was no doubt, he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He continued to look at me and I had totally forgotten that he had asked me a question.

"Well?"

I cleared my throat.

"Bella," I said, trying to look away from his eyes. But I couldn't.

I expected him to tell me his name, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked then.

"Edward Cu-"

He didn't finish. I wondered why he had stopped but I didn't ask further.

"Your class is right over there," he said and pointed in a direction.

"Oh, thanks. Nice to meet you, I hope I'll see you again." I said, trying to hold back my blush which came up my neck when I realized what I had said.

His eyes moved back to the ground and I heard him mumble something. Then I turned and started walking in the direction he had pointed. I was about to go past some threes when I turned around to see him one more time. But when I looked at the stone where he had just sat, he wasn't there.

**---------------------  
Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to a girl with red wavy hair standing with a group of other girls. As I approached them, the girl turned around, smiling a big smile showing of her white teeth.

"Bella!"

She gave a little wave and when I came close enough, she hugged me.

"Hi Lisa."

"Where have you been!?"

I blushed, looking at the ground.

"I got lost," I mumbled.

She laughed, the other girls soon joining in and laughing with her. I lifted my head a little and gave a shy smile.

"Well, come on, we're going home now," she said and grabbed my hand.

She dragged me with her, the group of girls following us.

"Let's go home to my place," a girl with dark chocolate coloured hair said.

"Sure. Is it okay for you if go to Maggie's house?" Lisa asked. I nodded and smiled.

* * *

We walked up the street, talking about normal girl stuff. I didn't really pay any attention. The houses we walked past were big with nice gardens and expensive cars. So Maggie was from one of those rich familys, I thought. We walked past a big grey house and turned to a path which lead to a big white door in a red house. Maggie opened the door and I got my breath knocked out of me. This had to be the most beautiful house I had ever been in. The walls were coloured in a deep brown colour making the hall seem very warm. In a corner there was a fire place and beside that a big closet. The floor were covered in an expensive carpet made of something very soft.

We took of our shoes and jackets and walked up some stairs to the third floor. There was a couch and some green chairs placed in a corner in front of a TV. On a door to the left a sign told me that it was Maggie's room. Maggie walked into her room, holding open the door for us to let us in. Her room was very clean but then she came in and tossed her jumper on the floor, something which told us that she wasn't the one who cleaned her room.

The girls placed themselves on her king sized bed while I walked to the window. It gave a fantastic view up and down the street and over the house on the other side of the street. I looked down the way we had come but suddenly my blood froze and my eyes widened.

Did I just see..?

No. It couldn't be.

Had I just seen Edward, the boy from the forest, run in inhumanly fast speed up the street?


End file.
